Classically, task management involved creating and maintaining one or more paper to-do lists. With the proliferation of mobile computing, task management is now typically handled electronically by way of task management software tools. Traditional task management software tools allow users to manage multiple tasks on multiple task lists, share tasks with other users, set alerts and reminders for certain tasks, and prioritize tasks based on the wishes of the user.
The task lists of traditional task management tools are often outdated, unstructured, and incomplete or unmanageably long. The information for describing individual tasks is often scant, containing little more than a subject and a due date. As a result, the tasks on these lists are often mismanaged and quickly become irrelevant or moot due to the passing of time or a change in other circumstances. Further, although these task management tools allow users to schedule tasks, they do not assist users in determining when to schedule certain tasks or how to prioritize each task on the list of tasks. Moreover, traditional task management tools do not assist users in tracking available time at which one or more tasks may be performed. Additionally, traditional task management tools provide little assistance to users in actually undertaking or completing the tasks on the task lists.